


At the Edges

by NoeticEdda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeticEdda/pseuds/NoeticEdda
Summary: just a short poem for the writing den's summer theme event. theme: enemies-to-lovers
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	At the Edges

At the Edges

When you were my enemy,  
I pushed you to the edge of a cliff;  
made you wait there, held your fate in my hands.  
Used my power, my force to  
keep you  
suspended, breathless.

Watching as you writhed,  
eyes closed tight and fists clenched,  
legs tense and hips defiant, only pliant to your instincts.

Now you are my lover and  
I push you to the edge of a cliff;  
make you wait there, hold your fate in my hands.  
Use my power, my force to  
keep you  
suspended, breathless.

Watching as you writhe,  
eyes closed tight and fists clenched,  
legs tense and hips defiant, only pliant to your instincts.

My enemy asked me one night  
if we were so different,  
if I was so righteous,  
if everything was so tidy and stark  
and done.

Time moved my lips as I replied to my lover:  
I am different  
for you.

I am righteous  
in knowing you.

Everything is starting, now,  
as the walls crumble down,  
the lights short out  
the songs go silent and  
it’s just us, reaching as far as arms will stretch.

And at the edges of my enemy, I find my lover.


End file.
